Butcher
Butcher is the chosen name for a possessive entity which acts as the leader of The Teeth, a parahuman gang originating in Brockton Bay with cells in New York and Boston. As of the end of Worm, there have been 15 people with the Butcher title. Powers and Abilities Butcher Prime was the original leader of The Teeth, then a gang in Brockton Bay. Among his powers were increased strength and durability, an ranged cardic arrest and the ability to transfer a watered-down version of his power to his killer. A succession of 14 different parahumans added their own abilities and minds to the set. In addition to granting more powers, the Butchers' minds would drive anyone insane who did not align with The Teeth (such as Butcher III, who was driven mad for being a hero). The current Butcher, Cherish has access to the following powers: * Cause excruciating pain at range (I) * Increased durability (I) * Always hits with ranged attack as long as the target is within range (XIV) * Can cause mindless rage at short range (IX) * Can reshape unrefined matter into objects (VIII) * Can cause festering wounds (IV) * Has a short-range danger sense against physical attacks (III) * Superhuman strenght (I, III, VI, IX, XI, XIII) * Short-ranged explosive teleport (VI) * Can see hearts, veins and arteries, even through walls (II) * Is unable of feeling pain, possesses tough skin (XII) * Can cause suicidal despair at range (XV) Butchers Butcher 1 Possesses super-human strength and durability. Has the ability to inflict pain at a distance. The pain is so intense as to induce cardiac arrest. Butcher 2 Casn see cardiovascular systems thorugh walls. First Butcher to inheret powers. Butcher 3 Possesses a danger-sense against attacts, as well as super-strengh. As a hero, he killed Butcher Two. The two voices of the previous Butchers in his head eventually drove him mad, triggering him to engage in a suicidal attack against the Teeth. Butcher 4 Inflicts wounds that fester. Butcher 5 Unknown Butcher 6 Explosive teleportation and superhuman strenght. Leaves explosions at the site of teleportation. Butcher 7 Unknown Butcher 8 Reforms matter. Can shape unrefined matter into objects. Butcher 9 Super strenght. Can induce mindless rage. Butcher 10 Unknown Butcher 11 Superhuman strenght. Butcher 12 Feels no pain and has extremely durable skin. Butcher 13 Super strenght. Killed in a drawn-out fight in New York city by Butcher 14's arrows. Butcher 14 A tall, elegant, woman, with a long nech and long limbs. Her costume has an Asian feel to it, and is trimmed with razor-sharp blades. Her costume is also busy, displaying elements of samurai, headhunter, and bloddletter, but not neccesarily elements that portray her as "Butcher." Her attacks bend space to create perfect accuracy, never missing a targer within range. Among her weapons is a massive bow, requiring her inherited super-strenght to draw. Killed by Cherish in a fight against the Undersiders. Butcher 15 (Current Butcher) Cherish. Inflicts suicidal despair at range. Upon becoming Butcher, Tattletail hired workers to move Cherish's pod from the waters near Brockton Bay to a more remote location. Tattletale speculates that Butcher 15 will only get a chance to kill fish, and that maybe Leviathan will pass by, killing her. Category:Villains Category:Characters